blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:G49 G Panther
GW panther front left view image:GW Panther front view 2.jpg‎ GW Panther front right view image:GW Panther back view 1.jpg‎ GW Panther back left view image:GW Panther back view 2.jpg‎ GW Panther back right view image:Ingame_GW_Panther-1.jpg GW Panther, map Siegfried line image:Ingame_GWPanther-2.jpg GW Panther, Prokhorovka map image:Ingame_GWPanther-3.jpg GW Panther, Prokhorovka map image:GWPanther-1.jpg GW Panther, map Ensk |InTheGame_pros= * Very good accuracy allows consistent team supporting fire * Good mobility for an artillery piece, able to relocate and move around the map * Wide firing arc means minimal aiming resets * Low shell arc means low shell travel time * Decent reload speed (Good crew can get below 22 seconds) |InTheGame_cons= * Not the best camouflage value * Low shell arc makes shooting over cover difficult * Not the best splash or stun, but much better than Pre-9.18 * 5 man crew, no Radio Operator, makes crew transfers to and from SPG to other SPGs in the line difficult |InTheGame_performance= Slightly more sluggish than the Hummel, the GW Panther trades some mobility for firepower. Thankfully however, it doesn't give much away for a large gain in power; maintaining maneuverability and speed compared to the other Tier 7 SPGs. The G.W. Panther is a very solid SPG, having struggled a bit after the 8.6 SPG nerfs (though not as much as the other SPG's) the 9.18 SPG rebalance turned this SPG back into a truly formidable opponent. With a skilled crew and equipment, a player can expect to have an under 22-second reload time, the best in tier for Artillery, and 0.58 accuracy without food (0.62 originally). This is better accuracy than a standard KV-2 running the 152mm, and the best accuracy in tier for SPGs. And with the 3rd best Aim Time in tier for SPGs at 5.1 coupled with your semi-turret gun arc means that a well-positioned, and well-versed G.W. Panther driver can provide accurate long-range support for his/her team with ease. And when the going gets tough, the SPG has the second best-in-class top speed for its tier, making a quick get-away possible. That said, the Power-to-Weight ratio is the 3rd worst in class at tier 7. The SPG tank traverse however is 2nd in class for its tier, meaning that you do not lose as much speed when cornering, compared to some of the other SPGs. Coupled with 'Clutch Braking' and 'Off Road Driving' you can up this to 30+ degrees a second allowing you to further maintain your hard-gained speed when escaping from a fallen flank. This SPG is often a favourite in class at this tier for avid SPG players and a "keeper" tank due to its reliable and accurate gun, decent mobility, and good Rate of Fire. This is also coupled with the fact that the Commander is playing as your Radio Operator making this a 5 man SPG rather than the 6 man crew of the Hummel and G.W. Tiger P, G.W. Tiger, and G.W. E-100. This means that it is possibly in ones best interest to train a new crew for just this SPG unless they are willing to let one crew man go without one whole tank grinds worth of Skill/Perk experience which is generally considered to not be a good idea... |InTheGame_research= * Research and mount upgraded 15 cm s.F.H. 43 gun * Research Engine * Research Suspension |InTheGame_equipment= Medium-Caliber Artillery Shell Rammer, Enhanced Gun Laying Drive, Camouflage Net |History= In 1942, German designers started the development of a new series which would utilize chassis and components of various tanks and use them as mountings for various heavy weapons. Designs of the Grille Series incorporated many new technical modifications in order to mount heavy weapons. Some vehicles of the Grille Series were designed to be weapon carriers - Waffenträger. Some of those vehicles reached prototype stage, but none of them entered production that was planned for mid 1945. The Grille 12/15 was one such project, and was to be based on a Panther chassis. The Grille 12/15 had wooden models ready in January 1943, and prototype vehicles were to be ready by September 1943. However, it was decided in April that year to only produce one prototype, and eventually the Grille was cancelled late in 1943. Only a wooden mock-up was ever produced. |HistAcc= * The G.W. Panther's historical name was the “12,8cm K. 43 (Sfl.) Kp.II” or the Grille 12/15 * The SPG historically had a 128 mm K43 gun, but was up-gunned to the 15 cm gun used by other Krupp Panther SPG proposals. |HistoricalGallery= image:GW Panther 1.jpg Drawing of the mock-up of the G.W. Panther. File:Removable_G.W._Panther_turret.jpg Blueprint of the G.W. Panther. Its turret could be removed and used as a fixed emplacement. File:G.W._Panther_turret_as_emplacement.jpg |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * http://ftr.wot-news.com/2014/08/19/gw-panther/ * http://ftr.wot-news.com/2013/07/11/special-panthers-part-ii-waffentrager-panther/ }}